jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel465/mroczna miłość
Tu BlackAngel465. Ostatnio wkręciłam się w mroczne tematy, sama nie wiem dlaczego. Za dużo smutnej muzyki i takich tam. Postanowiłam napisać coś co krąży mi po głowie od dawna. Moja wyobraźnia ostatnio daje o sobie znać. Jest to mój drugi blog, z czego pierwszy jest niedawno zaczęty. Będę dalej pisała, nie przedłużając. Informacje: -W dniu narodzin Czkawki na wyspę napadły smoki. Został on porwany przez nie. -Inni bohaterowie nie będą wiedzieli o jego istnieniu. Poza starszymi osobami z wioski. Czyli na przykład taka gothi. -Czkawka będzie miał brata. W żadnym stopniu nie będzie podobny do Valki, będzie podobny do Sticka. I z wyglądy i z charakteru. Zapraszam. Początek. Pewnej nocy na wyspie zwanej Berk narodził się chłopiec, syn samego wodza. Jednak wogulę do niego nie podobny, już z początku widać było że jest inny i będzie inny. Niestety ta noc nie była spokojna, wyspa została napadnięta przez potwory, według ludzi stworzone, które umią tylko zabijać. Mieszkańcy byli wręcz aż bezsilni, nie mieli sił aby walczyć. Myśleli że chodzi im wyłącznie o pożywienie, jednak nie to było ich celem. Było nim niemowlę narodzone tej nocy, przyszły władca skrzydlatych stworzeń. Syn samego wodza miał zostać tym władcą, tuż przed jego narodzeniem powstało proroctwo. O chłopcu, porwanym w dniu narodzin, wychowanym przez smoki, w ciemności, samotności. Zdolnym do połączenia świata ludzi i smoków, lecz na początku będzie on musiał stoczyć bitwę z innym czarnym charakterem, człowiekiem żądnym władzy nad wyspami, morzami, ludźmi i smokami. Ma on przywrócić pokój na świecie, będzie też musiał stoczyć bitwę ze swoją rodzinną wyspą, z rodziną. Rozdział 1 Od czasu porwania potomka wodza berk minęła zaledwie godzina. Nikt poza zrozpaczoną matką chłopca nie wiedział o porwaniu. A jego ojciec pochłonięty wirem walki nie zdawał sobie sprawy że stracił syna. Tamtej nocy na pewno nie zapomną, najgorsza noc, pełno ofiar śmiertelnie rannych z powodu jednego ludzkiego dziecka. Po całej krwawej walce z latającymi demonami ludzie nie byli do końca pewni po co smoki zaatakowały skoro nie zabrały nic ze sobą, nie wiedzieli jednak że wzięły dziecko. Kiedy dowiedzieli się prawdy zaczęli obwiniać niemowlę o atak. Nie myśleli zbyt trzeźwo. Byli przekonani że dzień w którym na świat przyszedł Halibut Straszliwy Czkawka III jest dniem przeklętym postanowili że ten dzień musi zostać zachowany w tajemnicy. Nie chcieli, aby inne dzieci się dowiedziały o tej straszliwej nocy. Kiedy mieszkańcy Berk obwiniali o atak dziecko. Smoki w przestworzach obserwowały smoka czarnego niczym noc. To właśnie jeden z najpotężniejszych przedstawicieli gatunku. On trzymał w swoich łapach ich przyszłego przyjaciela, jak i zarówno władcę. Jedna rzecz nie została przewidziana, może dwie. Jedną z tych spraw była dziewczyna w której chłopak się zakocha, a druga to smok z którym będzie nierozłączny. Dwaj przyjaciele, dwie kochające się osoby, miłość do smoka i dziewczyny, tak samo mroczna jak chłopak. Może i teraz, jak i potem nie będzie, aż taki mroczny, niebezpieczny i nieobliczalny, ale potem taki się stanie. Smoki właśnie doleciały do swojego leża. Wszystkie starsze smoki były poruszone że po tylu stuleciach znaleźli tego kogo szukali. Sam Alfa przywódca smoków był poruszony. Żył już tyle lat, nie miał już wiary w przywrócenie równowagi. Ale teraz kiedy proroctwo zacznie się spełniać i zostanie wypełnione, ziemia będzie lepsza dla obu światów, smoków i ludzi. Chłopca trzeba było przygotować do zadania, które będzie miał wypełnić. Alfa i najstarsze smoki miały się naradzić, aby wybrać opiekuna, który będzie musiał przypilnować chłopca, ale także pięć smoków z podstawowych gatunków. Ich zadaniem miło być przekazanie po części swojego charakteru. Smoki jeszcze tej samej nocy dokonały wyboru. Dzieckiem miał zaopiekować się smok ciemności, Nocna Furia. Do pomocy dostał Śmiertnika Zębacza, Grąkla, Zęiroga Zamkogłowego, Koszmara Pomocnika. W skład tych czterech smoków wchodziła także Nocna Furia. Chłopiec rósł szybko, był zwinny, silny, bystry, przebiegły, ciekawy świata i groźny. Miał też inne cech, wydawał się być chudy i mizerny, ale w środku był wyjątkowy. Na wyspie berk po porwaniu chłopca nie mówiło się od paru lat. Valka, żona wodza nie pogodziła się ze stratą syna, jednak nie pokazywała tego po sobie, dusiła uczucia. Musiała mieć siłę, aby wychować drugie dziecko. Zostało on poczęty dokładnie 2 miesiące po porwaniu pierwszego. Valka urodziła drugiego syna. Wódz musiał mieć żywego potomka. Zapomniał kompletnie o pierwszym dziecku. Nie był on taki jak jego starszy brat. Widać było że będzie silny i na pewno będzie godny przejęcia obowiązków wodza po ojcu. Rozdział 2 *Czkawka Witam jestem Czkawka, głupie imię, ale nie wolno nikogo osądzać po imieniu, chyba że wroga. Jestem zwykłym 10 latkiem, który nie ma rodziców. Moi opiekunowie twierdzą że tak jest i będzie lepiej, ponoć nie pasowałbym tam. Z tym mogę się zgodzić ,z tego co mi opowiadali byli źle nastawieni do smoków. Tak to one mnie wychowały i przygotowują do przeznaczenia. Nie jestem jednak tak zwykły jak powiedziałem, otóż wiąże się ze mną proroctwo, to ja mam połączyć świat ludzi i smoków. Nie wiem czy podołam temu, ale muszę, taki jest mój los. Został on mi przepowiedziany. Ponoć mój ojciec i matka szybko pogodzili się z moim porwaniem i ich zdaniem śmiercią. Przynajmniej tak donoszą zwiadowcy. To oni co parę dni latają na moją rodzinną wyspę i sprawdzają co tam się dzieje, od paru lat tak robią. Jestem szkolony od dziecka do przeróżnych rzeczy, do walki, rozpoznawania gatunków, leczenia smoków, a także oswajania ich. W sumie nie muszę tego robić, kiedy tylko spojrzę w ich oczy kłaniają mi się. Mimo że wyglądam jak wyglądam czyli, jak na razie mizernie, mam brązowe włosy z połyskiem rudego i dzikie zielone oczy które nie raz zmieniają się pod wpływem mojego stanu emocjonalnego. Sam nie wiem jak to jest możliwe. Smoki mówiły, abym się nie przejmował. Zapomniałbym, rozumiem smoki. Życie od urodzenia z nimi pokazało że nie są takie jak sądzą inni ludzie, ja osobiście nie widziałem żadnego. Jestem otoczony tymi majestatycznym stworzeniami od urodzenia, a już nie raz pokazywały mi że mogą zaskoczyć każdym. Żyje wśród nich 10 lat i nie czuje potrzeby ludzkiego towarzystwa. Tak mi jest lepiej, bez ludzi jest lepiej. Pan Nocna Furia mój opiekun, przyjaciel i tak jakby ojciec. Kocham go ponad życie i ja i on zrobilibyśmy dla siebie wszystko, znam go tak dobrze że wiem iż od ponad paru lat ukrywa coś przede mną. Jego mocna strona to tajemnice, parę z nich znam, ale jedna nie daje mi spokoju. Jest ona związane z moją wyspą. I znowu nieprzyjemna po butka, używa jej już od ponad 6 lat. To jest tak denerwujące że nie raz mam chęć walnięcia go czymś w pysk. Jednak Szczerbatek, Nocna Furia. Wiecie ten mój tatuś ,zawsze uniemożliwia mi to. Chroni mnie przed wszystkim, czasem to jest tak wkurzające że nie wiem co. Gdzie idziesz ? Pójdę z tobą. Zostań tu nigdzie nie idziesz ! Martwię się o ciebie. Jesteś zbyt ważny. Czasem zastanawiam się jak to by było być normalnym dzieckiem, z rodziną, przyjaciółmi. Lecz chyba nie dowiem się tego. Chociaż zawsze swój los można zmienić. Nie wiem dlaczego ale tu jakoś tak szybko mi się pisze i nie myślę zbyt nad tym. Tutaj nexty będę wstawiać co parę dni. Czekam na opinie, jeżeli się podoba to dobrze. :) Będę się starała prowadzić go w miarę regularnie. :) Tak jak powiedziałem los zawsze można zmienić, to był mój następny cel. Wykonać przepowiednie , która się ze mną wiąże i spróbować żyć normalnie. Może jak będę starszy wrócę na rodzinną wyspę. Poznam inne osoby, na nowo będę miał rodzinne. Kto wie może nawet się zakocham. Zawsze można spróbować nie wiadomo. Każdy jest panem swojego losu, z czego ja do połowy nim nie jestem. Wiem trochę pogmatwane, nie myślę jak typowy 10 latek, ale co zrobić smoki przekazały mi taką wiedzę że głowa boli. Nie raz zastanawiałem się co mówią, wiecie początki rozumowanie, niezbyt udane. Otóż postanowiłem już teraz może za niedługo za parę dni wyruszyć w podróż. Wiem że szczerbatek mnie nie puści, ale ja popłynę sam nie będzie mnie niańczyć. Mam go już serdecznie dość, nadopiekuńczy gad.Przerośnięty pan nocna furia. Parę dni będę grać na zwłokę, chce dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o Archipelagu. Mam zamiar opłynąć go całego, poznać wyspy, zwyczaje, może nawet języki w których tam mówią. Oczywiście bez szczerbatka. Chyba że gadzisko nie będzie nadopiekuńcze i poleci ze mną, tak to na pewno dobry pomysł. Przynajmniej ja tak myślę. No nic trzeba poczekać parę, dni dowiem się trochę Rozdział 3 Berk *Astrid Hej nazywam się Astrid Hofferson. Zwykła wojowniczka, mam 10 lat. Mieszkam na wyspie Berk, nie mam rodziców w sumie nie mam nikogo bliskiego. Nie znałam rodziców wiem że umarli jak byłam mała. Kiedy miałam 5 lat zginął mój wujek. Mam za to przyjaciół, Śledzik, Sączysmark oraz bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka. Śledzik jest w porządku, Szpadka w jakimś stopniu też, kiedy odciągnie się ją od brata. Sączysmark to chłopak o przerośniętym ego. Taki tam, jest jeszcze syn wodza Ivar, tak samo rozwydrzony dzieciaczek tatusia i pomyśleć że on kiedyś będzie wodzem, kiedy tak się stanie ucieknę z wyspy, to będzie najlepszy pomysł. Jest młodszy on nas o całe 11 miesięcy. Wiecie my mieliśmy 11 miesięcy kiedy on się urodził. No ledwo się załapał na nasz rocznik. Ponoć na naszej wyspie krąży klątwa w jakiś dzień stało się coś strasznego, ale nikt o tym nie mówi, ponoć wódz zakazał. A jego żona jest tak jakaś dziwna, niby zgrywa szczęśliwą żonę i matkę, a tak naprawdę chodzi przygnębiona odkąd tylko pamiętam. Ponoć na temat klątwy coś wie gothi, miejscowa szamanka. Jest ona związana z rodziną wodza, ciekawe czy Ivar coś wie na tan temat. Jutro, albo po jutrze nexcik. :) Przepraszam za brak nexta, ale pakuje się do Francji. Wyjeżdżam, nie będzie mnie tak z 2 tygodnie. Postaram się jeszcze teraz coś napisać. Jak zwykle ja i moja ciekawość po co się pytać skoro ten chłopak jest taki sam jak sączysmark, mają to obydwaj we krwi. Jakby nie patrzeć są kuzynami. Po prostu żyć nie umierać, obydwaj tępi do potęgi. Nie potrzebna mi wiedza od niego, zawsze można zapytać ghoti, może napisze mi na piasku słowami. Od kiedy pamiętam przyjaźniłam się tylko i wyłącznie ze Szpadką bliźniaczą siostrą Mieczyka. Muszę się kiedyś spytać które z nich jest starsze, tak z ciekawości. Zaczęłam iść w stronę mojej kumpeli, umówiłyśmy się nad klifem. Zawsze się tam spotykamy kiedy chcemy pogadać zazwyczaj o tej niby klątwie, to jest strasznie interesujące, nie raz nie mogę się powstrzymać aby nie mówić o tym. Jakbym się zaraziła na ten temat. Widzę Szpadkę. Podbiegam do niej i przytulas na dzień dobry. -Hej dobrze że jesteś. -Zapowiada się ciekawa rozmowa. -Hej, no mów czemu dobrze że jestem, co się stało, Mieczyk znów zabrał ci hełm i nalał do niego kleju?? Lekko się zirytowała, pamiętam jak 2 tygodnie temu wykręcił jej taki numer. -Nie, nie oto chodzi. Na Berk przypłynął dziadek Ivara. -I co w związku z tym? -Otóż on od zawsze ponoć nie trzyma buzi na kłódkę, skąd wiesz może coś nam powie jak się spytamy o przeszłość jego rodziny. To brzmi sensownie, kiedy nie jest w pobliżu brata zawsze mądrze gada. -No dobrze możemy spróbować, ale jak wódz się dowie nie wiem co zrobimy. -Poprosimy żeby nie mówił. -Dobrze, to chodźmy do niego. Ruszyłyśmy w stronę wioski, prawie biegłyśmy. Dobiegłyśmy na czas właśnie do portu przybił statek. Jest krótki, ale będzie więcej za niedługo. :) Dobiegłyśmy w samą porę bo statek na którym był dziadek Ivara właśnie przypłynął. Jak na zawołanie z łodzi wyszedł potężny wiking widać że przeżył swoje lata i stoczył nie jedną bitwę. Jedyne co było ciekawe jego twarz nie była jakaś surowa czy takie tam, wydawał się być spokojny zrównoważony i zamyślony widać było że coś go trapi. Ogólnie to Urfl bo tak miał na imię, był wysoki niezbyt otyły, ale jakąś tam masę miał jak na wikinga przystało. Broda oczywiście musiała być, ale pod względem wieku była już siwa, tak samo zresztą jak włosy, oczy były zielone ale niezbyt żywe, raczej wyglądały jak wyblakła trawa, albo raczej taka spalona, lekko. Nie no sama nie wiem mi to bardziej przypomina wyblakłą, ale pod tym względem można by było się ze mną kłócić, a teraz tak na margines. Widać do kogo pani Valka jest podobna, no bo niestety żona Urfla nie żyje od ponad pięciu lat. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc to rodzina od strony żony wodza wydaje się być bardziej przyjazna i mądrzejsza. W jakimś stopniu, bo na przykład taki Ivar wygląda całkiem jak ojciec, charakterem nie grzeszy bo jest taki sam jak ojciec, jeżeli mogę jeszcze dodać to zachowuje się trochę jak Sączysmark. To chyba rodzinne od strony Stoika Ważkiego, za o jego żona to kompletne przeciwieństwo, miła rozsądna opiekuńcza, wrażliwa ogólnie taka kobieca nie tak jak inne kobiety z wioski. No ja niestety nie mam rodziny, ale jakoś żyje jestem pod opiekom mamy Szpadki i Mieczyka. Ponoć strasznie była zżyta z moją matką. Tak jak ja i Szpadka. I znowu wracając. Ivar Ważki chłopak o rudych włosach i oczach po ojcu czyli zielonych, nie takich samych jak jego matka. Jego są bladsze nie mają takiego koloru. To trochę dziwnie brzmi. Jest on chłodny lubi walczyć co ma penie we krwi po ojcu który jest wojownikiem i wodzem. Kiedyś jakby nie patrzeć to on będzie wodzem. Chyba że ta tragedia ma coś wspólnego z nim albo jego matką. Takie są pogłoski, ale oczywiście nie są pewne, to tylko takie przypuszczenia. Wracając do Urfla, właśnie wyszedł i zmierzał do domu swojej córki. Co najdziwniejsze ździwił się jakby spodziewał się zastać w porcie jeszcze jedną osobę. -Coś ci nie wyszło Szpadka. -Powiedziałam do niej z zażenowaniem. -Spokojnie As jeszcze nam się uda, zobaczysz. Dowiemy się tego co zaszło przed laty. -Mówi jak nie ona. -Wiesz co Szpadka zaczynam się ciebie bać, mówisz jak nie ty od kiedy? -Wiesz jak to jest mieć brata bliźniaka przygłupa? -Nie wiem co to ma do rzeczy, ale dobra nie będę zbytnio wnikać. -No nie. -No właśnie lubię się z nim bić i przekomarzać, ale tak nie można wiecznie. Też muszę od czasu do czasu pogadać z drugą dziewczyną. Zaczynam naprawdę się o nią martwić, chyba ktoś podmienił mi przyjaciółkę. -Yyy wiesz co chodźmy do ghoti. Myślę że uderzyłaś się w głowę. Chociaż nie chodźmy do Mieczyka może on ci pomoże. -As to naprawdę ja wiem nie mówię jak ja, ale to ja! -Okej, spokojnie robiłam sobie z ciebie żarty. -No to przynajmniej tyle. Mam nadzieje że nie uważasz że ześwirowałam i mówię od rzeczy?? -Nie no co ty! Popatrzyłyśmy się chwile na siebie, a potem wybuchłyśmy niepohamowanym śmiechem. -Haha to było dobre muszę przyznać. -Ah dziękuje wojowniczko Hofferson. -Oj nie przesadzaj bo się zawstydzę. Hahaha! *Czkawki Przerwa na reklamy. Zapraszam do przeczytania perspektywy Czkawki. Mam nadzieje że pojawi się ona niedługo o ile uda mi się spiąć, co w jakimś stopniu jest możliwe. Zapraszam na dalszy ciąg po reklamach Xdxd :P Po reklamach. -No dobrze Szpadka przestańmy musimy być poważne, w końcu staramy się odkryć tajemnice którą skrywa rodzinna wodza. Więc masz przestać. -Nie wiem dla czego ale zaczęłam udawać jakąś kobietę, jeżeli w ogóle mogę tak powiedzieć. -Masz racje to jak gotowa poznać tajemnice. -Już od ponad 2 godzin. -No to chodźmy! -Złapała mnie za rękę i pognałyśmy do twierdzy, wódz urządził przyjęcie z okazji gościa. Biegłyśmy przez połowę wioski, z daleka było już słychać muzykę i spontaniczne głośne śmiechy, słychać że ludzie są bardzo szczęśliwi. Weszłyśmy do twierdzy oczywiście nikt nie zwrócił na nas uwagi. -No dobra, to teraz trzeba jakoś go podejść, aby opowiedział nam o jego przygodach i takich tam. -Oki. Zanim to jednak udało nam się podejść do Urfla zostałyśmy zgarnięte do chłopaków. -Ej dziewczyny mamy pomysł dotyczący przeszłości rodziny wodza wiecie ta wielka tajemnica o której nikt nie wie nawet sam Ivar Wielki Ważki, ale wiecie co zapomniałem który?? -Hahhaha. -Wszyscy popadliśmy w śmiech nie żeby było z nim coś nie tak, ale go nie lubimy wszyscy. Przepraszam że tam malutko ale popsuł mi się mój kochany laptop i niestety będę musiała zgrać pliki i robić formata. Gdy się z tym uporam na pewno napiszę więcej. :/ -Trzeba przyznać że to było dobre, ale chwila tak na serio to, który ?? -Mieczyk nas w tej chwili rozwalił. -hahahaha. -Wszyscy nie mogliśmy pohamować śmiechu. Nie no serio to jest... Nie może lepiej nie będę kończyć. -Dobra brat ogar potem ci to wytłumaczę. -Ok, ale jak bo wiesz siostra nie za dużo na raz bo głowa mnie rozboli. -Głowa może cię rozboleć po moim uderzeniu, nikt jeszcze nie umarł z nadmiaru wiedzy. Chyba że ja o czymś nie wiem, ej Astrid umarł ktoś ?? -O bogowie Szpadka znowu zaczynasz, już wolę twoją drugą wersję. -Odparłam i udawałam naburmuszoną małą dziewczynkę, która nie dostała ciastek. -Dobra skończcie już. -Śledzik się niecierpliwił. -Ok niech wam będzie. -Już mi przeszło, wszystko w porządku. -No więc tak. Dowiedzieliśmy się że dziadek Ivara ma poprowadzić smocze szkolenie razem z pyskaczem nie wiadomo dlaczego. No dobra no nie, w takim wypadku po treningu będziemy mieć spotkania, aby pogadać i się czegoś dowiedzieć, a Ivara na niech nie będzie bo ma zajęcia wodzo wania. Więc możemy się wypytać, bo jakby nie patrzeć pyskacz też lubi opowieści. -Wydaje się prosty i w ogóle, ale jeżeli pyskacz nam czegoś takiego nie powiedział, to myślicie że nie powstrzyma Urfla. Nie wolno gadać o przeszłości wodza i jego rodziny. Pyskacz tez jest gadułą i może powiedzieć że no nie wiem, że my znamy prawdę nikt nie pomyślał o tym ?? -Byłam lekko zdenerwowana, bo żadno z nas nie przewidziało co może się stać później, bo na pewno nie uda nam się poznać prawdy, a potem nie mieć konsekwencji w związku z tym. Idioci, imbecyle, sama muszę myśleć. Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość. *Czkawka Mam dość, ta wyspa jest piękna i wo gule, ale nie wytrzymam tutaj dłużej, albo szczerbek leci ze mną, albo sam popłynę. Jak nie to wydostanę się z tond w inny sposób. Muszę w końcu się z tond wyrwać, znam swoje przeznaczenie, ale też chcę mieć trochę swobody trzymają mnie tutaj jak jakiegoś niewolnika. To jest nie fer, oni latają i takie tam, a ja!. Jak ten smarkacz 5 letni, siedzę i potrzebuje cało dobowej opieki. To jest już chore, mam serdecznie dość. Nie wytrzymam tu następnego dnia. -Szczerbatek! Albo lecisz albo płynę w pław do następnej wyspy cze czegoś tam a jak nie zacznę robić łódź. Zdecyduj się bo nie mam czasu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach